Surprise!
by Ashley8
Summary: Chapter 5 is up and I got spell check so ch.5 is bad spelling free! as soon as I get the time i'll fix the other chapters also. Zidane/Dagger
1. Surprise

Hello Again!   
  
I seriously would have finished this fanfic a LOOONG time ago but the truth is I completely forgot I had even started it! I was cleaning out my file the other day and came across it. SO SORRY to everyone out there who was actually reading it. I edited most of the story so you might want to re- read it in case I added anything new. I don't remember if I did or not. Hopefully this time it won't take me a year to update ^.^  
  
I also remembered that everyone was really pissed off about the spelling errors, (oopsie!) well, I'm pretty sure I got all the obvious ones anyway. Like Zidane :) There might be one or two left so I'll apologize in advance for those. Well, I think that's about all I have to say for now.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The heat was unbearable, making it impossible for anyone in the kingdom to sleep. The heat had lingered hours after the sun had set and was so bad it was at a point where the only way of getting any sleep at all was to pass out. Nobody was able to provide any relief from the weather and princess Garnet (or as she preferred to be called, Dagger) was becoming very agitated. She had gotten little or no sleep in the past 2 days and needless to say her patience was wearing thin, everybody's was. The people of her kingdom had no energy to do anything and spent the day trying to keep as cool as possible while the nights were spent trying to sleep.   
  
It also didn't help that for the past two days all Garnet had been doing was meeting with different suitors not helping with her mood. To her, this was not her idea of fun and she loathed every minute she had to spend with these different men with whom she knew nothing about. She would rather be bored out of her mind in her room than waste her time with different suitors. She always knew the outcome before the "date" had even started. She would, of course, be polite during the whole visit but the moment he left her castle she would turn to Beatrix, best friend and mentor, and pretend to gag. Indicating that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Beatrix would either give her a disapproving look or smile and roll her eyes, depending on her mood.   
  
Garnet got up off her bed and headed for the window, opening it. Maybe luck was on her side and a small breeze would find its way to her window and cool her down a smidgen, even if it was a smidgen it was better than nothing. She flopped back down on her bed and heaved a sigh. She had just ended a visit with one suitor not 20 minutes ago and was expecting another suitor to call on her between now and tomorrow so she was advised not to leave the castle by Beatrix AND Steiner. Which was pretty much as close as an order you could get, and it didn't help that Steiner had volunteered to guard her door to make sure she didn't leave the castle without notice. Apparently she tended to do that a lot.  
  
Sighing again, she began to think up different ways she could cure her boredom and keep cool at the same time when she was brought back to reality when her door flew open. She bolted up right in her bed, totally caught off-guard.   
  
"Hi Dagger. Watch-ya up too?" asked Zidane as he strolled passed a very perturbed 'Rusty' and into her room. Dagger had to smirk, only Zidane would be in a good mood in this type of weather. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time that he wasn't happy. Not since he returned from the Iifa Tree that is, but that's another story.   
  
"Rusty isn't looking too good, If you ask me," He said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder towards Steiner. "I think that he's being cooked alive in that get-up, you should probably give him the rest of the night off. " Zidane stated as both he and Dagger glanced out the door to a boiling Steiner in his rusted amour. He was boiling for two, entirely different, reasons. One, Zidane was in Daggers bedroom and two, he actually was being cooked alive. Dagger smiled, always thinking of others first she thought, even if it is in a way to bug and annoy. Thankful for the excuse to relive Steiner of his position, she could only nod in return.   
  
"Steiner" She called, averting his attention from Zidane" You may take the rest of the night off." It was said as an order and Steiner had heard the authority in her voice.   
  
"But your majesty" he pleaded "I cant possibly leave you while he's in your room, especially at an hour like this!" he said while pointing at Zidane who was looking quite comfy next to Dagger on her bed. He looked ready to get on his knees and beg her not to send him away while Zidane was present.   
  
Dagger let out a sigh and looked at Steiner "Its alright, I'll be fine, Zidane wont be staying long anyway. If you really want to, come back in a couple of hours once you've cooled off." Steiner, pleased with her answer and pleased at what a good actor he was, clasped his fist to his heart and bowed, taking his leave. "And Steiner" she said as he was taking his leave "don't forget to remover your amour" He bowed once again and left, you could here his amour jingling all the way down the hall. Knowing Steiner, he would probably forget to take off his amour on purpose, claiming that a war might break out and that he wouldn't have his amour on to protect the princess. Technically she was the Queen now, but those close to her still called her their princess, in private of course. Out in public she is formally known as Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th, the queen of all Alexandria. She doesn't like to think of herself as queen though, to her, that was just a title that other boring nobles would call her, a title stating that she had a lot of money in her pocket and a lot of power in her hands. The only reason that these people even talked to her was because of that title. Zidane, on the other hand, talked to her because she was Dagger. A name that she loved, because he had given it to her. He would only call her that and nothing else. No matter if they were surrounded by nobles or just friends. She turned back to him now, smiling.   
  
" I think you were right Zidane, he was being cooked alive in that suit!" He smiled back at her "so what are you doing here and how did you get past Steiner?" She asked, not surprised at all by the answer he gave.   
  
"I stole his money pouch " Zidane gave a triumphant grin as he looked at Dagger sigh and roll her eyes. Something's never change she thought.   
  
"So what are you up too Dagger? You never answered me the first time" he said as he waited for her reply.   
  
"If you must know Zidane, I've just come back from meeting another suitor. The Prince of, somewhere or another" She said waving her hand in the air dismissively. Zidane didn't like the idea of Dagger being married off. He had hated every single one who had come and asked her hand in marriage, mainly because they weren't him. The last he had heard there was a bet to see who could win her over first, and the pot was getting pretty big now. Fortunately for Zidane, she had said no to every single one, not giving them a second glance.   
  
"He had arrived late and requested to see me. I was just about to change when you walked in" she said as she got up off her bed and headed for the window. "I said no." She knew the question on his mind so she didn't bother to wait for it to be asked. "to me he just seemed like he wanted me for my money" Zidane sighed in relief. "Other wise its been to hot to do anything else so I've been sitting in my room waiting for company!" company was right but if Zidane took it differently than she wasn't going to correct him. She turned around and smiled at Zidane.   
  
"And here I am!" He said as he held out his arms implying that he was all there, giving Dagger a huge smile himself while walking up to stand beside her. Dagger smiled back, or rather hadn't stopped smiling since he had entered the room. "And I'm here to free you of your boredom!" He said it as though Dagger didn't have a choice in the matter.   
  
"I don't know Zidane...The last time I was bored you kidnapped me" she joked.  
  
"If I am not mistaken miss.Dagger, your the one who asked me to kidnap you even if that was my intention in the first place" Zidane said trying to defend himself. "And besides" he asked "wasn't it worth it to meet me?" being the flirt he was, he winked at her and all she could do was nod and smile. I'd do it all again if I had the chance she thought.  
  
"So what do you have in mind to free me of my boredom?" she asked becoming curious  
  
"Its a surprise" he simply stated leaving Dagger that much more curious. "yes or no?" He asked walking up to stand next to her. Noting the troubled look in her eyes, he could tell she was listing off all of the pros and cons in her head. "Rusty ain't outside your door anymore since you gave him the night off, we wont have to deal with him, and its gonna be a lot cooler there than in the castle." He said clinching the deal. That was all Dagger need to hear for her to make up her mind.   
  
"What are we waiting for than" she asked heading for the door, almost breaking into a run.   
  
"Well, If I was you, I might want to change your cloth first" suggested Zidane. Dagger, or rather Queen Garnet had her hair pulled completely up in her crown and was wearing a white dress that reached the floor, It had tiny royal blue flowers stitched with delicate care up the sides of her dress and was made completely of silk. She still had her crystal around her neck, that, she never took it off.  
  
"Why on Gaia would you want to wear such a thing in weather like this." He asked poking at the sleeve of her dress, but he had to admit, she did look breath taking. "aren't you the one that's been complaining non stop about the heat?"   
  
"Trust me," she said as she left his side and walked behind a change screen with her yellow jumper and white blouse in hand "It wasn't my idea. Beatrix said that I should wear it when I met this suitor." She flung her dress over the screen and pulled on her jumper. "The things I'll do for the reputation of Alexandria..." she mumbled.   
  
"And that's exactly why everybody loves you Dagger, because you make an excellent one" Even than Zidane couldn't bring himself to call her the queen and Dagger had picked up on that a while ago. The reason why they saw so little of each other now was because of her status. She was always to busy meeting with people with a much higher status than him or, to his dismay, more suitors. She just never had the time anymore and she missed not having him around as much. Or everyone else for that matter.   
  
She came out from behind the screen with her yellow jumper on and her hair tied in a loose ponytail, a blue hair tie holding it back and the pendant still around her neck. "Thanks Zidane, its good to know that I didn't wear that dress in this heat for nothing"   
  
"Anytime" he said while smiling "so are you ready to go? Your gonna love what I have in store!" he said, steering her out the door  
  
" If you had anything to do with it, I'm sure I will." she said as Zidane lead her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.   
  
"one question" she asked as they walked down the palace staircase to the main door. "Were not leaving Alexandria are we?" she asked while looking up into his eyes. He smiled.   
  
"No, where I'm taking you is right here in Alexandria" he pushed open the castle doors for her as they walked out into the warm night air "Don't worry" he said "I know your responsibilities, besides, if I did take you out of Alexandria, I doubt that Rusty would let me anywhere near you after that" He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly "trust me." he said as he led you through the city still holding her hand.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were balloons everywhere, streamers covering every inch of the roof, more food than Queina could even imagine and the Tanthals Theatre ship had every person that Dagger had ever come in contact with since that first night she had meet Zidane.   
  
"Hurry up people, they'll be here soon!" Eiko yelled as people were dashing here and there trying to add the finishing touches to the ship before the arrival of Zidane and Dagger. "Wont Dagger be surprised when she sees what Zidanes done for her, isn't that right Vivi?" She asked in a cheerful voice as the little mage walked up beside, her holding a large green balloon in his hands that was larger than his head.   
  
" I-I sure hope so" Vivi stuttered while trying to see beyond the balloon in front of him. "where do you want me to - uh - put this Eiko?" he asked wanting to be rid of it, he had already fallen three times.  
  
"Hmmm, good question, why don't you put it over there, beside Blank." She said while pointing to the wall where the person in question was putting up some more blue streamers.   
  
"uh - okay" Vivi said making his way towards Blank, but before he even made it half way there, he tripped again. There was a loud popping sound as the balloon burst from underneath him. He groaned as Blank came over to help him up.   
  
"I-I'm so sorry, I-I broke your balloon" Vivi stuttered as he accepted Blanks out stretched hand.   
  
"Its alright Vivi" Blank told him as Vivi brushed himself off. "I don't think anybody's gonna notice a balloon missing"   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Vivi, still upset about popping the balloon. Blank nodded " Just don't tell Eiko please, she might get mad." All Blank could do was laugh, here Vivi was, a black mage and bigger than Eiko and still afraid of her.   
  
"Don't worry Vivi, I wont" he said still laughing while trying to reassure Vivi. " Do you think you can help me put some streamers up" He asked, trying to change the subject to get Vivi's mind on something other than being in trouble for something so trivial.   
  
"s-sure, I can do that" he said, pleased that someone was actually looking for his help.   
  
"Hey Baku!" Blank called from across the large room "Can you toss me that roll of streamers?" he asked indicating the roll of yellow streamers at Baku's feet.   
  
"Sure thing!" Baku called back. He picked up the streamers and tossed them to Blank. "Have you seen Freya anywhere?" he hollered back .   
  
"Yah, She went up stairs to the deck, I think she's lookout for Zidane and Dagger" Blank answered his boss.   
  
"Great, that's exactly what I wanted her to d-"But before Baku could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Freya coming into the large room yelling.   
  
"EVERYONE HIDE, I SAW THE SIGNAL!" People went crazy looking for a hiding spot "THERE COMMING!" She Shouted, Vivi just stood in the middle of the room as people rushed around him, confused at what to do. Just before he was trampled by Baku, Amourant picked him up and placed him on the rafters in the ceiling where Freya, Blank, himself and now Vivi where hiding.   
  
"T-thank you" Vivi quietly said.  
  
"Don't make a sound" Baku whispered from somewhere below "and don't anybody move" Just as Baku said that The door burst open, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out of there hiding spots and yelled "SURPRISE!" Only.. It wasn't Zidane and Dagger. Everyone groaned, Steiner stood in the doorway with a sheepish look on his face, Beatrix standing behind him. Steiner's amour had reflected off of the moon and Freya had mistaken it for Zidanes signal.  
  
"Sorry" He apologized as he passed by everyone, some punching him in the shoulder. Everyone started picking up the streamers they had thrown and began placing all of the balloons back up in the rafters. I wonder why nobody heard his amour? I'ts loud enough to wake an army! Beatrix wondered.   
  
"Sorry were late" she apologized "I had to make sure the castle would be secure while me and Steiner were gone" She walked to the middle of the room and picked up a balloon "Anything I can do to help?"   
  
"Not really Beatrix" Eiko said "Actually, There is" she said gazing towards the refreshments "Can you keep an eye on Quina, she's eyeing the food again and I don't want him/her to eat anything till Dagger arrives"  
  
"Sure" Beatrix answered dropping the balloon and heading for the food table where Quina's overly large tongue was getting closer to the food.   
  
" I guess I'll head back up stairs to see if Zidane and Dagger are coming, Regent Cid, are you coming with me?" Freya asked as she headed upstairs.   
  
"Sure, I'll come" Regent Cid answered, following close behind. He had been turned back into a human long ago and was happy to be walking around. In fact, he had walked from Lindblum to Alexandria just to get used to walking again, with escorts of course The thing he liked best though was that he had his normal brain back. Out of all the things he had lost in his life he had missed his mind the most.   
  
"Alright everyone, They'll be here shortly so lets finish it up" Eiko told everyone, she turned to face Steiner sitting in the corner where Amourant put him "Steiner, don't move from that spot." She said pointing a finger at him "Your to noisy." Steiner hadn't taken off any of his amour, He had told Beatrix that in the case of an emergency he had to be prepared. Beatrix let him have his way, not wanting to pick a fight during Dagger's Party. Eiko went to make sure everything else was ready before they arrived.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where are you taking me? Is it much farther" Dagger asked . "I do believe we've covered every inch of the city."  
  
"Not much farther" Zidane answered "But I'll need you to put on this blind fold" he said as he took out a red bandanna from his back pocket. Dagger nodded and Zidane walked behind her to put it over her eyes. "Do I have it on to tight? Can you see anything?" he Asked  
  
"No" she confirmed for both answers  
  
"Good" He said as he picked her up in his arms. Dagger let out a small yelp from being caught off guard and tried to get her balance back. Zidane tightened his grip on her to be sure that she wouldn't fall.   
  
"It's alright, I got you" he squeaked "So if you don't mind could you please lighten the grip you've got on my neck" he asked.   
  
"Sorry" she said sheepishly, loosening her arms around his neck "You surprised me" Zidane smiled.   
  
"Were almost there" he said once he cold see the Theatre ship. He noticed Freya and Regent Cid in the lookout. He carefully pulled out a tiny piece of mirror from his back pocket and gave them the signal by reflecting the moon towards Freya's direction while trying not to drop Dagger at the same time. He smiled as they disappeared below deck. Its show time!   
  
"Good, I don't think I could have lasted much longer" she said referring to her curiosity. What is he planing she wondered as she felt herself being carried up a flight of stairs. Little did she know that Zidane was carrying her on to the Tantalus Theatre ship which was right in the Castle square, not in the city. Balnk and the rest of them had set it down there while she was out on a "date" with her last suitor. This was going perfect so far, he just hoped everything was going according to plan on the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was in there hiding spots after Freya and Regent Cid returned from lookout and said they were positive that it was Zidane and Dagger this time, everyone glared at Steiner.   
  
"Shhhhhhh everyone, I hear someone coming!" Cinna said. they could hear one set of footsteps coming down the hall and wondered if Freya had actually told the truth or if it was another late comer. Outside the door Zidane put Dagger down and helped her get her balance back.   
  
"I'm gonna take the blind fold off but you have to keep your eyes closed alright" He told her as he untied the bandanna.  
  
"Alright" she agreed giving a sigh. If she kept her eyes closed any longer she was going to fall asleep. Zidane pushed the door open and told her that she could look as he flipped on the lights.   
  
"Happy Birthday" he whispered in her ear.   
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted jumping out of their hiding spots. Dagger was so surprised that she screamed and jumped back into Zidane's arms.   
  
"I didn't know you liked being in my arms that much!" Zidane laughed. Dagger punched him in the arm. "Can I let you down or am I to irresistible to let go of?" he asked still laughing. all Dagger could do was turn red. He took that as a 'let me down' blush and set her back on the floor. Everyone started talking at once.   
  
"Do you like it? You were pretty surprised! Did you suspect anything? We have lots of food, taste good! I-I accidentally popped a balloon. Your majesty! Did he do anything to you while I wasn't there? Beer, are we allowed to drink the beer yet?."   
  
"I don't know what to say!" Dagger told everyone as she put her hand over her heart. "This is over whelming!, Thank you all!" Dagger, having completely forgot it was her birthday what with all the suitors and everything was completely taken off guard and was on the verge of crying because of her surprise. Seeing all her old friends on one room was just too much to take.   
  
"Enough talking" Zidane shouted and pulling Dagger from her thoughts "lets get this party started!" everyone cheered, all liking that idea a lot.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dagger was grateful that the air had cooled and for the light breeze that had picked up sometime during the night. The party was wonderful but she really needed a breather. The air in the ship was becoming to uncomfortable with the smell of alcohol and everyone moving around, so when she thought no one was paying attention to her, she silently slipped out. She went to the back of the ship to where the Tantalus stage was and leaned forward on the railing. Hopefully she thought the summer heat won't last much longer. The cool, night breeze was a good sign that the heat wave was coming to an end. I'm glad that everyone's having fun, It's been a while since we've all been together like this with no worries. Zidane's so sweet, I'll have to remember to thank him for being such a good friend! She smiled at the thought of Zidane as the blessed breeze caught in her hair, causing it to drift around her face. What would I do without him? She asked herself looking up towards the almost crescent moon "I wonder if anybody noticed I had left" she murmured out-loud, tucking a stray hair back behind her ear.   
  
"I noticed." said a clam voice behind her. She whirled around as her chestnut brown eyes meet with ocean blue. Dagger felt her cheeks burn and quickly turned back around hoping that he hadn't noticed. He did and he smiled. He had watched her leave the party wondering if something was wrong but when she didn't return after a few moments he began to worry. He went to go find her hoping nothing had happened to her and after searching the whole ship with out a trace, he had let out the breathe he had been holding when he found her leaning against the railing at the back of the large ship, alive   
  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked him waiting for her cheeks to cool as he leaned against the railing beside herBR "Looking for you. What are you doing out here?" He asked.   
  
"Just thinking" came her replay.   
  
"About what?" he asked.   
  
"How lucky I am to have you for a friend." she said turning to him. "I wanted to thank you Zidane. I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you did for me tonight." Zidane smiled to himself as Dagger suddenly found her shoes very interesting.   
  
"It was nothing. You looked like you could use a smile and your birthday seemed like the perfect opportunity." He told her as pulled out a small white box with a red ribbon. He had hidden it behind his belt where Dagger couldn't see it. Its now or never Zidane! He held the small box towards her. "Happy birthday Dagger!" He watched the corners of her mouth turn up as she accepted the gift.   
  
"Zidane" she said smiling "The party was a perfect gift, you didn't have to get me anything else" she told him, she knew Zidane, and she knew he didn't have a lot if money to spend on himself let alone her. the party itself probably put a whole in his pocket if he hadn't stole anything for it. (which wouldn't be a surprise if he did) Eiko had told her that it was all Zidane's idea and he had gotten everything that was needed, all of the decorations and all the food, including the alcohol. The only thing the others helped out with was letting him use the Tantalus theatre ship while it was here in Alexandria and decorating it while he was out occupying her time.   
  
"I wanted to" he told her as she opened the tiny box, revealing a small ring surrounded by light pink sakura petals. Dagger gasped putting her free hand over her mouth.   
  
"Zidane!?" she whispered looking up at him surprised "how did you...I mean, this looks...you shouldn't have....its, its....omigod..." She didn't know what to say to him. her eyes were glistening now as she placed the box on the banister and carefully took the ring out, as though it might beak. The ring had two small hearts, one over lapping the other with a single diamond placed where the two hearts meet. The ring itself was made of gold but the two hearts were outlined in a thin silver border.   
  
"Its beautiful" she said, barely audible, as she slipped it on her right index finger.   
  
"Its a friendship ring" Zidane told her as she embraced him "It means that no matter what happens between us, I'll always be there for you.I promise" He said, gently kissing the top of her head. Always.   
  
"Thank you Zidane, you don't know how much this means to me" she said wiping a tear from her eye. She didn't want Zidane to see her this way and tried to gain composure over herself. What did I do to deserve you? She pulled back from him and began wiping the tears out of her eyes. She apologized again for crying but Zidane just shook his head.   
  
"I ain't interested in girls who won't cry a little bit" he told her and wrapped her in a hug again. She gave a small laugh "Do you realize that were standing on the exact same spot that we meet 3 years ago?" he asked her still in the embrace, she smiled and nodded into his shoulder.   
  
"How could I forget?" she asked bringing her eyes up to meet his hoping they wouldn't betray how she felt. " It's one of my most favourite memories" He smiled at her, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.   
  
"One of your favourites?" He raised an eye brow "Which one is your most favourite?" he asked. The distance between them, if possible, was getting smaller and smaller.   
  
"The one where you come back into my life,after...after I thought -" She always had trouble finishing that sentence. She always believed him to be dead before he returned from the Iifa tree. She could feel his breath on her lips now, he was so close, a mere 2 inches away. She looked up into his eyes and could tell that he was truly sorry for putting her trough that. He had apologized on several occasions but she merely shrugged it off and said it was alright because he was here now. He looked guilty and barley whispered a sorry. She somehow found her voice and whispered "don't be" but before she knew what she was doing she closed the distance between them and for a brief moment her lips brushed his...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Bad Blood

Chapter two!   
  
Also re-vamped for your reading pleasure ^.^ not much else to say that I haven't said in chapter one. Oh yah! There is one thing. I don't own anything.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"ZEDANE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Zidane and Dagger jerked apart faster than humanly possible. Dagger's cheeks burned and she was fairly positive Zidane could hear her heart beating. Zidane was surprised when his cheeks started to burn, he wasn't one who normally blushed and he suddenly found the chipped paint on the railing very, very interesting. He didn't dare sneak a glance at Dagger. both were extremely crimson. Dammit Eiko... Zidane thought as Eiko bounced up the stairs towards them. How is it that she always appears at the worst possible moments? Dagger swore under her breath and tried not to glare at the naive girl, after all, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know.   
  
"Where have you been!?" Eiko asked as she run up to Zidane and grabbed his hand. "Everyone's wondering where you disappeared to!"   
  
"I've been right here the whole time Eiko" He said with a hint of frustration, trying not to let it grow. Eiko turned to Dagger, trying to ignore that they were both red in the face and wouldn't make eye contact.  
  
"What are you waiting for Dagger?" Dagger looked at her bewildered? Huh.... "You have to open up your gifts now!" Eiko said grabbing Daggers hand with her free one and leading them back towards the party, glad she had stopped what was about to happen between the two before it went to far. Zidane cast Dagger an apologetic smile as Daggers mirrored his. .... we were so close...  
  
  
  
"Thank you for coming Freya, The potion you gave me will come in handy" Dagger said, rubbing the bruise on the right side if her face as Freya was taking her leave, smiling at the comment. Almost everyone had left or was passed out on the floor, Those who were left took dawn as a sign that it as time to go home. Freya waved goodbye and left the room, she was heading back to Bermicia tonight and she needed some sleep. Dagger was surprised that all of her friends had come from there home lands just to be here, in Alexandra, for her birthday. Zidane really went out of his way, Dagger thought as she waved farewell to Freya for the third time. "Come visit soon!" she yelled back before she was out of ear shot. Freya nodded her head and smiled showing that she had heard Dagger. She waved again as Freya disappeared down the ships hallways, heading for a place to sleep.   
  
Dagger didn't wave long before she heard Steiner moan from behind her. She turned around and saw him sprawled on the floor. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him I told him that he shouldn't drink anymore, but did he listen... she smiled in amusement as Beatrix walked up beside her.   
  
"That loser!" Beatrix said as she poked him in the ribs with the tip of her boot, Steiner rolled over and moaned a little bit more "He only had two bottles and he couldn't even stomach that!" Dagger couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Probably the two he confiscated form me!" Dagger laughed louder as Beatrix joined her. Both of them had shared at least four bottles of beer and they were perfectly fine, A little tired and a bit tipsy but that was probably the lack of sleep. "I'll help you carry him back to the castle" she said still laughing   
  
"Nah, let his men do it" Beatrix said, stopping her before she could get to Steiner's side   
  
"But that would embarrass him" Dagger said turning back to her. Beatrix smiled   
  
"That's the point my Princess" she said as they both started laughing again. o-Kay, so maybe the alcohol did have an effect on them but at least they weren't passed out on the floor like Steiner. "We...we should...really get....back....to the.....castle Princess" Beatrix said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.   
  
"I...think...your right" Dagger said also trying to catch her breath. Beatrix scanned the room and noticed that the only people left were Steiner, Baku, Cinna, Marcus and Amarant.....all passed out on the floor.   
  
"Funny? I was almost positive that I would have seen Zidane on the floor this mourning with the others" she said looking at Dagger. Dagger sighed   
  
"He and Blank had a drinking contest last night to see who could drink the most.... and.....it kind of got out of hand." Beatrix began to nod as she remembered what happened. Zidane and Blank were both too drunk to think and had started a fight. Dagger tried to pull Zidane off of Blank before he hurt him and he had gotten angry, striking her in the face and knocking her to the floor, unaware of whonit actually was. Dagger was strong but not compared to Zidane, the blow had left her stunned and Zidane received a blow himself from Beatrix. He passed out shortly after. Baku had dragged him to the back room and than came for Blank who was on the verge of passing out himself. Amarant was busy holding Steiner back. "There both in the ships back rooms passed out, its a bit more comfortable than the floor." Dagger reminded Beatrix "Baku brought them there before he, himself, passed out." Beatrix started laughing again and all Dagger could do was stare at her. I could have sworn she would be out for blood?   
  
"What would you expect from Zidane?" She said still laughing "Especially when he and Blank get together after they haven't seen each other in ages, there best friends after all!" Dagger smiled, Beatrix is right, he'll be sorry when he wakes! If not from me than especially from Steiner! Once again the laughing fit started all over again as both girls exited the ship.   
  
  
Regent Cid started to wake as the suns mourning rays burst through the window, announcing a new day. He had occupied one of the many castle guestrooms the night before. He just wasn't as young as he used to be and needed his sleep, plus he had a few too many drinks as well, and decided that he would rather wake the next day on a bed rather than on the floor. For Garnet's birthday gift, he had given her an indoor garden. It was located at the west end of the castle because there was enough room to add an extension, and she rarely went there, thus giving his servants time to finish it without her becoming suspicious. It also provided her a reason to visit the west wing more often. His main intentions for the garden were to supply Garnet with a place she could call her own. He knew the responsibilities that went with a title as high as hers and he knew that she didn't get a lot of privacy. Now all he had to do was give it to her. He didn't want to pull her from her party last night, he hadn't seen her smile so much at one time in over three years , so he decided that he would present it to her the next day, and since that was her real birthday it worked out for the better.   
  
The good thing about the garden was that it also had a lock on the door so if she did happen to visit that wing for some unknown reason, she wouldn't be able to open the door and ruin the surprise. The garden itself had every flower imaginable. Roses, tulips, daises, impatiens, limoniums, violas, sun flowers, everything. There was a small stone path lading through the garden, passing some ponds and a few trees. The path ended at a grass covered hill surrounded by a small stream with a wooden bridge leading across it. At the top of the hill there was a Sakura (Cheery-blossom) tree. This was the only part of the Garden that didn't have a roof, that way, if Dagger did come here to think, or for whatever other reason, she could look up towards the sky instead of the roof. It also allowed birds and insects into the garden, adding to the effect and providing fresh air for the many plants. The walls of the garden were covered in moss and vines to a point where you couldn't even see them anymore. The garden's path was a 30 minute walk to the Sakura tree with all of the bends and turns. Parts of the roof were made of large sheets of glass, allowing sunlight to shine through so the plants would grow healthier and were watered through pipes that were run underground among the many different garden beds.   
  
Now all he had to do was find Garnet. He was still a bit groggy but dressed as quickly as he could, he wanted to catch her before she became occupied with matters in the castle. As soon as he was dressed he headed out the door in search of the Queen.   
  
  
  
Zidane woke that morning with a major headache, wondering why it hurt so much to think. He let out a groan as he tried to sit up and identify where he was and why but failed in the attempt and ended up dropping his head back to the floor and letting an array of colourful word leave his mouth. He groaned again as bits and pieces of memory flooded through his head. He confirmed his suspicions when he turned to his left and found Blank, still passed out, next to him. What the hell happened last night? He wondered as he lay back down and waited for the room to stop spinning. All I remember was, me and Dagger out on the deck, Eiko and her stupid timing, than we came in, than...than.... Zidane let out a low growl as he tried to remember last nights events. Why cant I remember? I Must have drank too much, but I don't remember drinkin--.WAIT! now I remember! Zidane rolled to his side and grabbed his head moaning again. Damn fucking hangover! He thought with bitterness. Water would be excellent right about now.   
  
Zidane remembered Blank had challenged him to a drinking contest, claiming that he had gotten soft since he had decided to stay in Alexandria with Dagger instead of returning to Lindblum. Zidane accepted the challenge, of course, ignoring the warnings of Marcus and Cinna and drank almost more than half of what Blank had. What happened next? He thought, trying to scrape his brain for more information. I know its important.... Zidane's eyes grew wide as he suddenly remembered what it was that was so important. Fuck....I'm in trouble!  
  
  
  
Dagger was heading for her room, intent on getting some rest before she had to face the many events the day often brought, like suitors. She touched her cheek and winced, I wonder how I'm going to explain this one? She thought. Many such events were scheduled months in advanced and she wouldn't be able to cancel any. Damn suitors, don't they have a life? She thought as she pulled herself up the staircase leading to her nice, cozy, tempting, warm, inviting, soft bed.   
  
"your Majesty?" Dagger groaned silently, why me? She could hear the pound of a fist to a heart   
  
"Yes?" she asked, as she turned around to find Beatrix. Didn't I give her the day off? "What would you like?"   
  
"Regent Cid has asked for an audience with you, he tells me it is urgent, what shall I tell him?" Beatrix asked waiting for her order. Dagger nodded.   
  
"I will see to him now, where is he?"  
  
"In the west wing, I shall take you there" Beatrix said as Dagger headed back down the stairs.   
  
"Don't be stupid Beatrix, you need your rest, I already told you to take the day off to regain your strength anyway" she told her as she walked past, heading for the west end of the castle "Now I don't want to see you for the rest of the day and that's an order...but ...before you take you leave could you please find me some sort of ice pack." She said wincing again as she put her palm to her cheek.. Beatrix smiled, clasped her fist to her heart and bowed.   
  
"Of course your majesty" and with that Beatrix disappeared down the hall toward the kitchen.   
  
"I wonder what Uncle Cid could possible want..." Dagger wondered out loud as she too, disappeared down the hall playing with the ring on her right index finger. A habit she only started last night.   
  
  
  
Zidane was seated at one of the tables in the Tantalus theatre ship, straddling the chair he was sitting on. He quickly drank the large glass of water that Marcus had given him and was thankful for the drugs Cinna had supplied. He headache was still there but not as strong as before. He was just glad he could think without his head throbbing. Blank had woken up shortly after him and because he had drank less than Zidane he didn't have quite as big a headache and could remember more. Baku, Cinna, Marcus and Amarant were all seated around him, also with large cups of water and drugs in front of them.   
  
"I am in so much shit" moaned Zidane as he dropped his head to the table, regretting it as soon as his head began to throb. "What the hell am I suppose to do?" he asked, his voice muffled by the table. Cinna smirked at Marcus and shook his head.   
"Don't ask us man, its not our problem you physically laid your hands on the Queen of Alexandria" Amarant answered for all of them. "Were not the ones who got drunk and acted like a jerk, we warned you, you're the one who didn't listen." Zidane groaned, knowing full well that he was right. Maybe if I apologize................a-lot?   
  
"I don't really think its Dagger you have to worry about. If I was you I'd be more worried about her bodyguards, Rusty and Beatrix." Blank said from across the room with a cup of water in his hand. Zidane's head shot up from the table and looked a Blank.   
  
"They saw me hit her?" He asked out-loud getting out of his seat. Cinna started to laugh.   
  
"Shit man! Everyone saw you hit her!!" The room broke out with laughter as Zidane slumped back down into his seat "Besides, its only Rusty"   
  
"Rusty ain't the one I'm worried about. Beatrix is the one I'm afraid of" And with that Zidane slowly wobbled out of the door in search of a hiding spot, with the echo of Cinna, Marcus and even Blank laughing in the background!   
  
  
  
"Garnet, my dear!" Regent Cid said walking over to embrace his niece in a hug. "Happy Birthday!"   
  
"Thank you Uncle, what is it that you wanted to see me about that was so important?" Garnet didn't mean to sound so impatient but she was exhausted from last night and desperately needed some rest.   
  
"My goodness! What happened to your face?" He asked bringing his palm up to touch the swollen bruise on Garnets cheek. She winced as his hand made contact and quickly turned her head. "It would seem that I have missed out on the most interesting part of the party!"   
  
"Its nothing uncle, It was an accident." Garnet had forgotten that when Eiko and Vivi were sent out, her uncle had decided to retreat for the night at the same time. He didn't see Zidane strike her.   
  
"Well I hope your right. Anyway, why I asked for your presence was so I could give you your birthday gift!" Garnet hid a smile and accepted the oddly shaped box from her uncle. "Open it!"   
  
"You didn't have to get me anything you know, you came all this way just for my party and that would have been enough for me." Regent Cid knew that she was just being polite. He knew deep down inside she was enjoying all this attention from her friends and close loved ones. Garnet quickly opened the box with a grin on from ear to ear and found a two identical brass keys. She looked up at her uncle and gave him a quizzical look. He still had a smile plastered on his face like a kid in a candy store.   
  
"Come with me!" he said taking her hand and walking down the hall towards a large door at the end. That's weird, I don't remember having a door here? She thought as they came to stop in front of it. "Try the key!" Garnet, still awed at the massive size of the door, did as she was told. She gently pushed the key into the slot, turning it to the left and hearing a soft clicking sound. She turned to her uncle who gestured for her to go in. She turned the large silver knob and eased the door opened, gasping at what she saw.  
  
"Uncle Cid!" she gasped, looking around at her surroundings, at the lovely garden before her eyes. No wonder I didn't recognize the door! "Its beautiful!"   
  
"Do you like it?" He asked amazed at the sparkle in her eyes   
  
"I love it!" she exclaimed, turning around and enclosing her uncle in a tight hug "thank you so much!"   
  
"I know that you don't have a lot of time to yourself so I figured that you could use a place to call your own" Regent Cid explained as they walked a little into the large Garden. "And since you have the keys you can keep others out when you want to be alone." Garnet didn't respond, she was so amazed she didn't know what else to say. Amazingly, the days events suddenly disappeared form her thoughts as she lost herself deeper into the garden, her uncle leaving her to be alone.  
  
  
  
later that evening... The sun, now sinking slowly behind the many building of Alexandria, painting the horizon orange. It provided little comfort as Zidane as he watched it sink behind the earth. His legs were tucked under his arms while perched on top of one of the many buildings. Sighing, he mentally kicked himself for not going to see Dagger today. He seriously needed to apologize but he just couldn't get his legs to work properly. Every time he headed in the direction of the castle he always found himself turning around. Today wouldn't have been a good day anyway he thought as a bird flew overhead I'm not feeling my best and tomorrow would be better anyway, I wont be so tipsy. He sighed again, knowing that it was a lie and that he was fully capable to go see her right now. So why don't you? He asked himself only to be answered by the crickets down below. "That's it!" he said out loud, quickly standing up from his position on the roof. "I've got to go talk to her." and with that thought in mind he jumped from the side of the building, slid down the drain pipe and headed for the castle, his mind made up.   
  
  
  
Where is he? Garnet thought next to her window. Her head was resting on her hands as she scanned Alexandria below. This isn't like him. I hardly go a day without seeing his face at least once. Worry was written all over her face. Maybe something happened to him....no, that can't be it, someone would have told me. A million thoughts raced through her mind as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, leaving he sky tinted orange. Maybe I scared him off when we almost kissed? She wondered. She had a tendency to blame herself when questions were left unanswered.   
  
"Your Majesty -- " Beatrix didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Garnet screamed and jumped about 5 inches off of the floor.   
  
"God, Beatrix. Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Garnet put her right hand over her heart as if it was going to help calm her down, she started to breath deeply. Beatrix was about to finish the sentence she had started when a sparkle on Garnets finger caught her eye.   
  
"Garnet?" Beatrix asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. She had known Garnet since she was a child and she knew garnet wouldn't wear jewellery unless it was a special occasion, or was forced too. (with the exception of her crystal, of course). "What is that on your finger?" Garnet looked down to the ring on her right index finger and smiled, than turned crimson.   
  
"Oh, this?" she asked holding up her hand so Beatrix to get a closer look. "Zidane gave it to me for my birthday. Its a friendship ring" she stated gazing at it once more. Beatrix hid a smile, she knew how much Zidane meant to Garnet even if Garnet didn't know herself and she hated herself for what she was about to do.   
  
"Prince Skyler is here to see you." Garnet smiled faded as she groaned silently. She turned back towards the window, clearly showing that was not in the mood for more suitors. "He has come from Dali "   
  
"Gee, I'd like to care, but I don't posses that gene." Garnet bitterly said , the worry across her face quickly turned to annoyance as she glared at the sky. Beatrix sighed heavily.   
  
"Your Majesty, please." Beatrix insisted. Garnet sighed again and her shoulders sagged in defeat.   
  
"Where is he waiting?" she asked no louder than a whisper.   
  
"I shall escort you there." Beatrix answered. As she headed towards the door she heard a faint sigh and the shallow footsteps of Garnet following behind her.   
  
  
  
Zidane Frowned. He had looked all over the castle and he couldn't find Dagger anywhere. His legs had finally listened to him and she was no where in sight! He had been wondering around the castle for more than an hour now, dogging Steiner whenever he had the chance, ( He had been caught once, but Steiner isn't much faster than Quina so he evaded him easily) and finally decided to go home when he thought he had heard the retreating sound of Daggers voice. He quickly headed down the hall, towards the direction where he had heard her and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.   
  
"Let go off me!" Dagger stammered "you're hurting me!" Dagger let out a sharp gasp as the man she was with slammed her against the wall, pinning her there. Zidane quickly hid behind a wall, and pretty much had to hold himself back from beating the shit out of this guy for even thinking about hurting her, but over the years he had trained himself not to show yourself unless it was absolutely necessary, you never know what kind of information you could get by just watching. He prayed that this guy wouldn't go farther than holding her against the wall, but if he did, he wouldn't see another day as far as Zidane was concerned.   
  
"Now you listen to me" The man said making it clear to Dagger that she didn't have a choice. "One way or another you will be mine and so will all of Alexandria." Zidane watched as Dagger winced underneath him. His face right in hers. He was a bit taller than Zidane and was stronger than he looked. His red hair hung over his eyes, casting a shadow so Zidane couldn't tell who he was, weather he was important or a nobody. Judging by the threads he wore he was guessing important. He had a long, navy blue cape that covered his back, black pants, but the thing that worried him the most was the leather gloves he had on with the rhinestones sticking out of the knuckles .   
  
"Please, Skyler" Dagger said, trying to hid the tremble in her voice "Let me go, you have no idea who you're dealing with" Skyler? Zidane thought, why does that sound so familiar? "You will not win" Daggers voice had an eerie calm to it as she stared at Skyler's deep green eyes. Skyler blinked at her in surprise than let out a strong, deep laugh as Dagger continued to stare at him, her chocolate brown eyes beginning to water. Skyler calmed down but still had an evil grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Lucky for me Garnet, you already have a bruise on your face" Skyler retorted bringing his hand to caresses her face. Than, without warning, He brought this hand up and struck her. She yelled in pain as her head whipped to the left and her body came crashing down to the floor. Zidane couldn't take this anymore, this stupid bastard had crossed the line. Zidane was around the corner before Skyler even blinked. Without missing a beat he had punched Skyler square in the ribs causing him to bend over in pain, literally not knowing what hit him.   
  
"Surprise" Zidane smirked as he punched him again in the face this time, causing him to fall backwards to the floor. He gave Skyler a swift kick in the side than hearing a moan coming from Dagger, turned and rushed to her side, Kneeling down beside her. Please be okay....   
  
"Dagger?" He asked turning her over so she was facing up. Skyler had hit her harder than he had expected and she was in danger of passing out. Blood was all over her face from the large, deep, gash there. "Dagger answer me." he pleaded "please."   
"Dagger?" Skyler's voice echoed in wonder "Just who the hell do you think you are calling her anything but Queen Garnet you filthy peasant?" Skyler was standing now but his left hand was clutching his stomach, Bit rich coming from this guy, Zidane thought, glaring in his direction. Skyler knew he did some damage, his right hand held the hilt of a sword. Zidane smirked. He couldn't possibly think of challenging me in that type of condition, he cant even walk! Zidane was right, Skyler was trying to close the distance between them but with every step he could see the pain etched across his face. Zidane glanced at Dagger when he felt her stir a bit in his arms. "Dagger?" he questioned again, hope filling his voice. "Zidane?" she groaned "Shhh, don't move. I'm here" 


	3. Clear Confussion

Zidane heard a deep, thick laugh coming from Skyler's position behind him. This only caused to aggravate Zidane more. "Shut the hell up Skyler!" Zidane barked, trying to stay focused on Dagger, she needed him right now. Skyler laughed harder.   
  
"I'd be careful Zidane" He said in a warning, almost mocking, tone of voice "Wouldn't look too good on your part if everyone finds out you've hit two descendants of Royal blood!" Zidane whipped his head around to look at Skyler, confusion evident in his eyes. Is he trying to blackmail me? "Didn't think I knew about that, did you? Quite convenient on my part anyway, if you did it once your very capable of doing it again." Skyler's lips turned into a sneer as he unsheathed his sword. Dagger let out of small moan and Zidane turned back to her, trying to keep her awake. I'm his scapegoat! Skyler took another, unbalanced, step forward as Zidane laid Dagger against the wall to keep her sitting upright. He knew she needed help but he didn't want to leave her alone with this psycho bastard. Zidane rose to his feet.   
  
"Do not challenge me." Skyler stared, confused at first by what Zidane had meant than out of no where started to laugh again.   
"You honestly think you could beat me!?" He said pointing at Zidane than back to himself. He was about to retort again but Zidane had cut him off   
  
"No. I'm not going to beat you. I'm going to kill you." Zidane wasn't laughing but Skyler made no sign of backing down. He seemed to have gotten his balance back and his dignity but there was dried blood all over his face, Zidane was farley positive he had broken Skyler's nose. Skyler took a step forward and Zidane drew his sword.   
  
"You can't kill me. I am Prince of Dali! I will have you hanged if you so much as lay a finger on me!" Zidane stood there, unblinking, sword drawn. "Besides, what makes you think I would let you just kill me?"   
  
"If I say I'm going to kill you, you have no choice but to die" The confusion in his eyes was now replaced with rage. Rage and hatred. Skyler paled only slightly at this comment but gave no hint to fight, instead, he spat at Zidanes feet, glaring at him.   
  
"You are nothing less then dog food" Zidane, overcome with anger, lifted his sword ready to attack Skyler when both men heard the sound of Steiner's armour coming there way. Instantly Skyler threw his sword he had been holding across the hall, no were near arms length and put himself between Zidane and Dagger. Steiner came walking around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. "Thank the gods you're here!" Skyler called, getting Steiner's attention "This low life! He-he. came out of no where and he st-started attacking me and Queen Garnet!" Skyler was pointing furiously at Zidane now "Arrest him!" Steiner look past Skyler and saw Garnet laying on the floor, her face covered in a crimsion liquid. Steiner slowly took in the situation.   
  
"How could he? I thought he...loved...?" Steiner mumbled to himself. Clearly cunfussed. He let out a low growl. Once a bastard, always a bastard he thought.   
  
"Rusty! Don't believe him! Hear me out! Dagger needs medicl-!" Zidane pleaded stealing glances at Dagger but Steiner wouldn't have it. He advanced on Zidane in a matter of seconds and had him on the ground, arms pinned behind his back. Any other day Zidane could have evaded this simple attack from Steiner but his mind wasn't focused at the moment. "Rusty! Please!"   
  
"I've heard quite enough form you!" He snapped as he pulled Zidane to his feet, hands tied securely behind his back . Steiner pulled a small whistle out from his pocket and blew it. Within seconds, 4 of his men appeared and he instantly began barking orders to them. "GO FIND GENERAL BEATRIX! GET THE DOCTOR RIGHT AWAY! YOU! ATTEND TO PRINCS SKYLES WOUNDS AT THE INFIRMARY ! NOW!"   
  
"Rusty!" Zidane pleaded again "STEINER! You gatta listen to me! I didn't do Anything it was Skyler! I saw him do it! You know me! You know I care to much for Dagger to do anything to her!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Steiner shoved a gag on his mouth, making his words no longer audible.   
  
"Yah, I know you." Steiner began "I know you've been trouble since the first day I laid eyes on you!" with that said, He forcefully shoved Zidane aside, his head connecting with the wall. As he slid to the floor, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Beatrix's boots walking towards Dagger and the sound of the doctor not far behind.   
***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***   
  
He awoke much the same way he did After Daggers birthday party, which wasn't that long ago if he thought about it. He was, again, on the floor only this floor wasn't wood and had very little straw on it. The room itself was black. There was no light what so ever and if he stuck out his arms he would find he could touch all four wall with out moving. Dammit! The Dungeons. He had only ever been in the dungeons once and that was when he and Dagger were bored and extremely hyper after raiding the kitchens. They had decided to play a game of hid and seek and he had hidden down here and she thought it would be funny if she locked him in so she did...only she forgot about him until the following evening. Needless to say she apologized for two days straight.   
  
He could feel his head throbbing and raised his right hand to his temple, feeling dried blood there. Dammit! He tried to think back to what had happened and remembered Dagger was hurt. He quickly got to his feet and found what he had assumed to be the door. He began to bang on it with his fists calling out to anyone who would be outside. If anyone was out side that is.   
  
"HELLO!? ANYONE? I NEED OUT OF HERE! I HAVE TO FIND DAGGER! PLEASE! IS ANYONE OUT THERE!?" he hollered and banged on the door for a good 15 minutes before someone opened the window slot on the door. Light filled the tiny room and Zidane shielded his eyes from the unwelcome brightness that had rendered him blind for a few moments. "I need out of here now! I have to get to Dagger!" He said as his eyes adjusted to the new light.   
  
"You'll be doing no such thing!" Zidane groaned. Steiner's eyes peered back from the tiny window, but a this point he didn't care. "DAGGER!? Is she alright!" Zidane didn't bother letting Steiner speak   
  
"That is none of your business! I came here to tell you to stop the racket your making. Did you actually think you had a chance with Her Majesty? A petty low life like you?" And with that he slammed the window shut, once again leaving Zidane in total blackness. He began to bang on the door again.  
  
"STEINER! I NEED TO KNOW IF SHES ALRIGHT! I NEED OT SEE HER! STEINER!" he swore in frustration and slammed his fist against the door. Numb to the pain it brought. He slumped against the door and put his head in his hands ""Lineage, social status... why should these things matter so much...?"  
  
***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Beatrix paced outside of Garnets room. The doctor had left moments earlier and told her that she might have a small concussion and to keep her in bed until he advised otherwise. She was sleeping at the moment and Beatrix didn't want to disturb her. She had been through a lot. She knew that once she was awake though, she could clear this whole mess up and tell them exactly what happened. She refused to believe that Zidane had abused her on purpose and out of jealousy none-the-less. Skyler had re-told his version to her and she had to admit, it was quite believable, just way out of character for Zidane. Sure, he was the jealous type, but to a point of abuse?. Apparently, Skyler and Garnet were walking along the corridor and she was recalling her birthday party to him. She had told him how Zidane had hit her and that's why there was a bruise. They had gotten closer together and Skyler believed that they were about to kiss when Zidane appeared out of no where. Yelling at Garnet for cheating on him, the event were hazy in his mind he had said, so he couldn't quite remember what exactly happened. Zidane had proceeded to beat Skyler. Thats when Garnet tried to stop him he had lashed out at here, again. Grabbing Skylers glove and using it, so he could stage that it was really Skyler who had hit her and not be blamed. He also said that Zidane swore to kill him. She had sat patiently and listened to his side of the story, locking the guest room he was in behind her once he was done. She wasn't taking chances. Now all she needed to do was get Zidanes side of the story from Steiner once he returned. She stopped pacing once she heard the familiar sound of Steiner's amour coming up the staircase and turned to face him. "Well?" She asked, tapping her foot against the stone floor "Did you let him speak? What did he say?" Steiner let out a low growl.  
  
"He's guilty, it's written all over his face." Beatrix stared at him. Written all over his face?  
  
"Are you telling me that he used soem from of writting utensil in his cell and has written "i'm guilty" all over his face?" She asked in a patronizing tone.   
  
"Don't be absurd!" She glared at him, prompting him to continue "ya see, I didn't actually give him a chance to tell me his side of the story..."   
  
"STEINER! You moron!" Beatrix yelled! "that was the point of going down there!" she let out o frustrated sigh and began rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers "What did he say?" She asked again   
  
"Well, not a whole lot" he began "He kept yelling at me to tell him about her Majesty, wanted to know if she was alright. My guess is to find out whether or not he had killed her." Beatrix face lit up in a big grin. Steiner, a little more than confused, looked at her quizzically. "Why are you smiling? He tried to kill the Princess!" Beatrix began to pace again   
  
"Don't you see Steiner! This proves he's innocent!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at Steiner. Gods he was daft. "Listen closely" she started "Zidane doesn't want to prove he's innocent or guilty because he only cares about Garnets health and well being right now! Nothign else matter to him! The minute any one of us gets near Prince Skyler, he's bent on telling us how innocent he is! Not once have I heard him ask of Garnets current condition!" A small light seemed to flick in Steiner's head "Skyler staged the whole thing to get Zidane in trouble!" Beatrix, being so happy that she had figured it out and praying to the Gods she was right, ran over and hugged Steiner, rendering him frozen to the spot. "I knew Zidane wouldn't have done Anything to her! I knew it!"   
  
"But I don't understand?" Steiner was shaking his head as Beatrix moved towards the stairs "I was so positive that he was guilty. It doesn't make sense. I know he cares for her majesty, so why would I think ill of him?"   
  
"I really don't know Steiner but I'm going to find out his story and let him out, you stay here and watch over Garnet until I return! oh! and don't let Prince Skyler out of his room!" She yelled over her shoulder as she took the steps two at a time. He's innocent! I knew it!  
  
***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Garnet opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the stream of light that was flooding her room. My room, how did I get here? She wondered as she sat up in bed. She winched as she felt her cheek and the large bandage over it. She must have passed out and than was brought up to her room. She wondered how long she was asleep for but was stirred form her thought by voices outside her door. It sounded like Beatrix and Steiner. She was yelling at him and Dagger smiled. She was always yelling at him. She could Hear Beatrix calling him a moron which only caused her smile to widen, which, in turn brought pain searing through her cheek. The door was pretty much sound proof unless you yelled so she figured Beatrix stopped yelling because she couldn't hear her anymore.   
  
She threw the blankets off of herself and got out of bed. She was still in the dress she was wearing when she went to meet Prince Skyler. Prince Skyler! She thought suddenly I have to find Zidane! He was going to Kill Zidane! She brought her hand to her cheek again and swore at no one in particular, fear gripping at her heart. She looked down at her dress and noticed it was covered in dried blood, she didn't care. She rushed to the door and swung it open. Steiner was standing there looking confused but was that a hint of guilt on his face? She didn't have time to think about it. "Steiner! Zidane!? Where is he!?" She began rushing past him to the stairs. She knew he would follow.   
  
"Princess Garnet!" He gasped being caught off guard! "you must get your rest! You shouldn't be out of bed!"  
  
"Where is he Steiner!?" She was almost yelling now.   
  
"The,the dungeons." He stuttered. Garnet wasted no time and took off towards the basement. Leaving Steiner behind her. She had to get to him. The dungeons was also where they kept the dead.   
  
***^^^****^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***   
  
Zidane heard his name being called form outside if his cellar door. If he wasn't mistaken it was Beatrix. Gods! Thank you! He thought as he quickly rose to his feet. "BEATRIX! IN HERE!" he yelled, banging on the door. not 5 seconds later he heard the familiar sound of a key being turned in a lock as the light filled his damp cell. "Thank god you here Beatrix! I couldn't get rusty to talk to me. Dagger!? Is she alright? Where is she?" Question flew out of his mouth in a babbled rush. Beatrix put her hand up to silence him ready to tell him it could wait until they were upstairs when They heard someone call his name, again, from down the dark corridor. The both turned their heads and Beatrix let out a startled gasp as Dagger came running towards them. She felt a rush of air pass her as Zidane went by.   
  
"Zidane!" Dagger cried as she flung her arms around his neck meeting him in the middle. He greatly returned the hug. "I thought you were dead!" tears were brimming off her tightly closed eyes now as her hold on Zidane didn't waver, she wanted to make certain that he was alive and very much real. She could hear Zidane whispering, 'your alright, your alright! Everything gonna be okay.' to her, or was it to himself she didn't quite know. She didn't quite care.   
  
"Garnet! What are you doing out of bed!? where's Steiner?" Zidane reluctantly let go of his hold on her when Beatrix came to stand beside them.   
  
"Never mind" she said, holding up her hand "upstairs both of you" Dagger gave Zidane one more hug of reassurance before heading towards the staircase that lead to the main floor, Beatrix following at there heals.  
  
***^^^***^^^***Later***^^^***^^^***^^^***   
  
Skyler paced his room. Worry etched all over his face. What if she awakes before I can get to her? He punched the wall in frustration, regretting it the moment he did so. Stone walls. His knuckles pulsed with pain as he tried not to let out a cry. Stupid, gay-ass, castle. he would have elaborated more about the design of the castle but the sound of his door being opened caused him to turn around faster than expected, causing him to trip on the carpet. He let out a small whimper as his already bandaged, but broken, nose collided with the floor. As he opened his eyes, still on the floor, he found a pair of boots standing directly in front of him.   
  
"Careful now, don't hurt yourself. I'd like to do that for you." came a familiar voice from above. Glancing skyward, he saw the face a Zidane staring back down at him. Scurrying to his feet he began to holler for help. Steiner quickly entered the room and a look of Triumph crossed his face, but fell almost automatically as Beatrix also entered.   
  
"Seize him!" Skyler yelled, pointing vigorously at Zidane "He's escaped from the dungeons!" Beatrix calmly walked over to Skyler and placed a hand on his arm.   
  
"you, you filthy Bastard, are under arrest." Zidane said, the corners of his mouth turning upward. He than stuck his tongue out. Steiner poked him in the side and Zidane just shrugged. "sorry, couldn't resist"   
  
"what do you mean I'm under arrest!? I did nothing! I'm innocent!" Skyler pleaded as Beatrix lead him out of the room. "HE"S LYING! I"VE DONE NOTHING! HES A COWARD!" Beatrix jerked him to a halt   
  
"He steals and he threatens, he does everything but he never lies." Beatrix looked him square in the eyes and Skyler let out a low whimper. He didn't say another word the rest of the way down to the dungeon.  
  
***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***   
  
Dagger was exhausted. It had to be nearly past midnight by now and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Her head hurt something awful but she didn't want to leave Zidanes side. She honestly thought that he was dead. She felt like she was going to throw-up. She never thought she would have to experience that dread again, where her heart stops in fear, her breathing quickens and she loses the ability to think straight. She would have kissed Zidane right there in the dungeons but seeing him at the end of the hall, alive, had given her back her ability to rationalize again. Stupid rationalization. She thought. They were sitting in the kitchens now, just talking and drinking coffee. Zidane had showed her the recipe and she rather liked this blend he had made for her. Zidane, noticing how tired she looked offered to help her up to her room and she was very thankful. Beatrix had disappeared after locking Skyler away and Steiner was busy eavesdropping outside the kitchen doors, which did not go unnoticed by either Zidane or Dagger. That was one reason for the lack of conversation.  
  
Heading past Steiner and into the stairwell, Dagger suddenly became very quite. When Zidane had asked what was wrong, thinking she was sick or something, she had merely blushed and thanked him for saving her for about the 10th time. He smiled and shook his head   
  
"Well, I've always gone for the serious, stubborn and misunderstood types." He had told her. She let a small laugh escape her lips and stole a glance at him. Once they had gotten to her bedroom door She had hugged him, as if she always hugged him and it was the most natural thing to do, than disappeared behind her door, whispering another 'thank you' as she closed it. Zidane smiled to himself. Dagger was alright and that bastard was in the dungeon.   
  
Skyler, he thought, as an evil smile formed upon his lips.I think it's about time I keep my promise. With out a backwards glance he headed for the basement. All to familiar with its location. Hopefully he thought, I won't run into anyon-   
  
"Zidane! Where are you headed?" Steiner called, running to keep up with him.   
  
"Uh." he stammered "no where. Why?" Steiner looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Oh, well, if you see Beatrix tell her I'll be at Her Majesty's bedroom door." Zidane nodded. As if he would be anywhere else   
"Alright Rusty, can do!" he said before walking again to avoid any further questioning. Luckily Steiner went to his post out side Dagger's room. He would have to be more careful. What if he meet up with Beatrix along the way? Beatrix wasn't that stupid and she would become suspicions of anyone going 'nowhere' . He took the Basement steps that led to the dungeons two at a time but stopped dead in his tracks once he got there. Beatrix was standing at the bottom, arms crossed over her chest, almost like she was waiting for someone. For him.   
  
"Hello Zidane" she said. So she was waiting for him.   
  
"Uh, hi?" He responded, giving a small wave. "uh, what are you doing down here Beatrix?" he asked.   
  
"I could ask you the same thing, but..I already know the answer to that question." He stared at her. How. "look," she began when than english lanuage seems lost to Zidane "I know what you want to do and I know you wont get away with it also, so I cant allow you to do that" Zidane's face looked determined and was abut to speak his mind when Beatrix silenced him "not yet anyway." He blinked. what was she implying? "I'm shipping him back to Dali, I've already alerted the castle and The King of his actions so he will be dealt with there."   
  
"you can't just send him home! How do you know that his father didn't coax him to do what he did!" Beatrix shook her head.   
"I've already thought of that but we have no hard evidence or proof that what we say happened actually happened. All we have is mere words against other words. The best we can do is ban him from ever stepping foot in Alexandria again." She let out a frustrated sigh "If I let you carry out your plan, they will hang you and I can't let that happen. I wont do that to Garnet." The rage flared in Zidanes eyes. He couldn't believe that Skyler was actually being sent home without any sort of punishment inflicted by him and after what he did to Dagger! "She needs you Zidane. Promise me you will not lay a hand on him" Her eyes bore into his. He dropped his head in defeat and shook it. "I promise." 


	4. The sound of Thunder

Alright.   
  
I know its taking me a long time to up-date but I haven't been getting that much reviews so I dont really have a drive to write it. Also, school started today so that might affect the speed also. i'm garduating this year so I really have to focus on school. I'll try as best as I can though! Promise!  
  
This Chapter is mostly full of fluff and pretty much focuses on Zidane and Dagger. I seriously think i'm moving to fast so dont be afraid to yell at me to slow it down a tad! It woud be much appriciated if you tell me what you think.  
  
I'm also writting this one is notepad, (my comp is fucked up)so it doesn't have spell check, so there is more than likely alot of spelling errors! I tried to get them all but I read typos like the english language and pass over alot of them. The most obvious ones i've fixed! Sooo sorry about them, 'cause I know that some people out there hate spelling mistakes. Again, i'm sorry for them.   
  
This chapter is also alot shorter than my others. I'm kinda at a writers block with it and I'm just trying to put something together for those of you who do read my story. which reminds me....  
  
Thankk yous are in order!  
  
Dragon Fire - I'm so gald you dont hate me! This chapter is for you so you wont "bombard me with insane e-mails" ^-^  
  
Zim- Thanks for not getting pissed about my spelling. I'm terribel at it. I know :( But your the only ones whos said anything so far. Thank you :)  
  
Era Yachi- I know the layouts weird but I just realized how to fix it! I cant stand reaing stories like that so I'm gald you did anyway and thanks for telling me!  
  
Soarks! - your amazing! I wasn't planning on finishing this sotry but since you reviewed, like, a year later wanting me to continue i'm trying my best to do so! thanks for your dedication!  
  
Spork- even though you said a little it means alot to me that you reviewed. :) cudos to you.   
  
  
  
  
Thanks again! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The rain fell in rapid decent through out all of Alexandria. Distant thunder could be heard making its way across the land as lightning flashed moments before it sounded. The sudden rainfall had cooled the air from the summers heat and was a welcome sign that autumn would be decending apon them shortly. Dagger, not prepared for the weather, was on her way to Zidanes. He lived in one of the smaller rooms Ruby had at her new inn and didn't have to pay seeing as he was a close friend. He helped out with the inn anyway, despite Rubys requests not to.  
  
Dagger meet no one out on the street on her way to see him. They were all probally dry and snug in there homes, taking refuge from the storm but liking the drop in tempurature. She wondered why she wasn't doing the same in her room, in the castle. She smiled to herslef. No room felt warm and snug if Zidane wasn't present. She was extreamly exausted seeing as she hadn't slept the night before. And it was his fault. She had been thinking about him and how much she cared about him and she came to the conclusion that she had to tell him how she felt, it was only fair to him and she was tired of playing games about there relationship. If you could call it that. Even if he didn't return the feelinggs other than friendship, she had to let him know. She had woken up in the morning with a huge desire to see him and had left almost emediantly after lunch, only noticing the rain untill after leaving the castle. She defently wasn't dressed for it.   
  
She had on a smiple pair of pants. Zidane had brought them back for her on a recent trip to Lindblum (in case they happen to go on an adventur and she needed proper clothing)They were tan and had a few rips and patches on them, making them looked lived in. Steiner hated them and had said they made her look like a peasent. They were her favorite piece of clothing. For her shirt she simply wore her white blouse she usualy wore with her yellow jumper. The pendant hung from a chain around her neck. She didn't bother grabbing a coat as she walked out of the castle, and as a consequence, she was now completly soaked through to the skin.   
  
sheeing Rubys Sign up ahead, The Tainted Rose, she quickined her pace and apon entering waved a hello to Ruby as she rung her hair between her hand, freeing it of the extra weight the water added. Ruby looked surprised to see her and Dagger caught some of the local men staring at her. She looked down and realized that she was only wearing a white shirt. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest and blushed a deep crimsion as Ruby rushed over to her and usered her to the back room as Dagger whispered her thanks.   
  
"Suga, you're completly soaked! do ya plan on cathing a cold honey!?" Ruby rushed around her room, pulling cloths out from drawers all over the place, throwing to the floor things she didn't think would fit Dagger. Dagger, thinking that only ruby could get away with wearing some of this stuff, didn't think that the other girl's cloths would look good on her, thankfully though, the Gods were on her side snd she settled for a nice, warm, pink, terrycloth robe.  
  
"Thanks you Ruby, for helping me out. I wasn't thinking when I left." Ruby smiled at her and passed her a cup of coffee, after getting over the schok of her ordering it to begin with, but didn't say anyhing.  
  
"I can tell." She stated "It was nothing suga. Ya cloths should be dry before long. You'll just have to camp out here untill this nasty storm's over." She had placed the cloths beside the fire to dry. "Ya welcome to stay here as long as ya like pumpkin" Dagger was amazed at how Ruby never used names when talking to people. She always reverted to somekind of food. Even if she didn't know the person. Dagger liked Ruby. She was honest and genuine. It was hard to find people like that. "So tell me honey, what brings ya here, out in wether such as this?" Dagger smield at her from her position at the bar as Ruby wiped down some tables.   
  
"Actualy, I came to see Zidane. I need to talk to him...about soemthing" Dagger was gald she didn't ask 'what about' but Ruby gave a knowing smile anyway.  
  
"I see." She said. "Well, hes not here right now suga but he should be any moment." Dagger took aother sipp of her coffe and although it was good she didn't think it compared to Zidanes. Thunder boomed outside as rain could be heard pelting along the side of the building. Most of the patrons had left, with good reason too. Probally wanting to be home before the storm got any worse.   
  
"Where did he go?" She asked after a moment of silence. Ruby went back behind the bar again and took a seat opposite Dagger, her own cup of hot liquid in her hands.   
  
"I couldn't tell ya hon, He doesn't usually tell me where he goes, just that hes off." Dagger nodded as Ruby took a sipp out of her mug. Dagger was about to ask her how things with the inn were going but didn't get a chance. The front doors blew open with a large gust of wind and rain. Ruby quickly rushed to her feet and went to close the door, needing Dagger to help keep it closed while she locked it. "So much for keeping dry" she smiled as both girls stood there, soaking. Not as much as before but still enough to be uncomfortable. Ruby than galred at the men in the room and began scolding them for leaving them, "helpless females", to do it. They looked frightened of Ruby which caused Dagger to laugh. Ruby than procedded to kick them all out,in the rain no less, claiming that the inn was closed for all but those with rooms. And every room was occpied. With the doors finally closed, ruby went to change and continued to tidy the inn. Dagger declined changing again, saying that her outfit should be dried shortly anyway. She didn't want to impose.   
  
As Dagger took a seat by the fire, in her damp robe, she watched the fire danced in front of her, licking at her cloths as they dried. She thoughts wondered to Zidane and were could he possible be in weather such as this. Every now and than, a flash of light would break throught the rain and enter the inn through its many windows, followed by loud thunder, sometimes shaking the inn. She prayed he was alright.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
Dagger almost fell out of her chair in surprise. Zidane was standing behind her now with a wicked grin on his face like he had just caught her doing something illegal. He, too, was soaking wet. She galred at him slighlty as he pulled a chair up beside her and she re-positioned herself on her chair. "Where did you come from?" She asked as he took a seat. She didn't remember the door being flung open again.  
  
"Hello to you too" he said with a smile. "Actauly, the doors were locked and no one heard me knocking so I climed through my window upstairs." Dagger let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "why?"  
  
"I was worried about you." She said "Where have you been?"   
  
"Oh. uh...Well, I left early this morning to go fishing. Ruby seems to be out of salted fish so I figured I'd do her a favor." He said in a rapid breath. Dagger looked at him strangly before looking around and realizing Ruby was no where in sight. "not that I mind, but what brings you here in weather like this?" Dagger suddenly remembered her reason for comming but looking up into his eyes, she found that her courage was gone. She just couldn't do it. She was silent for a while before Zidane broke in to her thoughts. "Dagger?" Are you alright?" Dagger blinked.  
  
"what? oh, yes I'm fine" she said and waved her hand in the air to dismiss the notion. "but you! your soaking wet! you should go change!" she told him , only now realizing his current state. He smiled.   
  
"Your wet too." he accused. And she was. Her bathrobe was still damp and her cloths weren't completely dried yet. Her thinck balck hair was still driping with rain water, her bangs plasterd to her forhead. "Nice robe" He dsaid with a wink. She blushed. She must look horrible. Zidane reached up and pushed a stay lock of wet hair behind her ear and looked ready to say something when Ruby came out of the back room, where dagger only just found out was her bedroom.  
  
"Sorry sugas but I got ta close up." Dagger looked a little lost for a moment before Zidane spoke up.  
  
"Here, lets go to my room. I've got a fire there where you can get nice and dry." Dagger looked up at him quizically and he frowned at her "Theres no way i'm letting you walk back to the castle in this." He stated "you can just have my bed tonight and i'll sleep on the floor." Dager blushed but followed him anyway. Maybe she could find the courage.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Steiner paced the caslte halls, grumbling. Where the hell is she? there had been no sign of her since lunch and then the storm had hit. Steiner had his men look all over for her but to no avail. It was obvious she wasn't in the castle or in the castle grounds. She must have went into the city. But why? Steiner grumbled some more as Beatrix walked up to him.   
  
"Steiner, calm down. Shes with Zidane." steiner grumbled some more.  
  
"Do you know this for a fact?" he asked  
  
"No, but why else would she go into the city?" more grumbling.  
  
"She should never have left the castle, not in her condition. Shes suposed to be in bed, resting for at least a week! doctors orders."  
  
"She probally went to talk to him and got caught in the storm. Zidane wouldn't let her out in this to come back. If your so worried go out and find out for sure." Steiner let out a high pitched squeal  
  
"In that!" he shouted, pointing at the wall, indicating the storm behind it. "Do you realize what water does to my armor!" Beatrix, having enough of him, rolled her eyes and stalked off. He could be such a moron at times.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
By the time Ruby locked up the Inn and shut the lights off Dagger was seated comfortably at the end of Zidanes bed near the fire. Dagger had a fresh mug of hot chocolet in her hands, helping the warmth return to her body. Ruby had made them both a mug after seeing Zidane soaked straight through. Kind of like Dagger was when she first entered the Inn. both accepted the mugs with 'thank yous'. Zidane was busy trying to prop her still damp cloths next to the fire so they could dry without actaully catching on fire. that was the last ting they needed. Zidane was now in dry cloths and dagger was wrapped in a nice warm blanket. Her wet robe also next to the fire. She had borrwed one of Zidanes larger shirts and a pair of shorts from Ruby to use for sleeping. She didn't want to impose but they both insisted she wasn't. He was now laying blankets out on the floor for himself to sleep on, keeping what he said true by giving Dagger the bed. Dagger regarded him for a moment. watching his movements. When a thought struck her.  
  
"Zidane?" she asked "Where were you today?" He looked up from making his make-shift bed and gave her an odd look.  
  
"I already told you." he said "I was out cathing fish"  
  
"Don't lie to me." His mouth opoen and closed, looking somewhat like a fsih he had claimed to cath.  
  
"I'm not!' He finally stammered.  
  
"Than where are these fish you caught? If I am right, you came straight into your room and down to me, still soaking wet. I dont see any fish in your room and I would have heard you open the frezzer behind the bar. Plus" She added as an after thought "fish smell. You dont smell like fish and neither does the Inn." He stared at her in dis-belief.  
  
"Your good." he finally said still staring at her. She smiled.   
  
"I know." He laughed at her commnet. "So tell me, where were you?" He procedded to throw another logg onto the growing fire before answering.   
  
"I was making sure.." he took a deep breath "Skyler...made it out of Alexandria...." Dagger groaned slighly.  
  
"Why must you torture yourslef like this!?" she asked "He didn't touch you, did you?" worry etched her voice  
  
"No. I dont think he even saw me. I just followed the carriage to make sure it left. Thats all." he looked at her now "I didn't do anything, I only followed." Dagger smiled and took a hold of his hand, giving it a small squeeze.  
  
"I believe you." she said "Thats over now alright? I dont want to hear his name ever again okay?" he nodded  
  
"Alright." He sighed a little. "So tell me. What are you doing here? you usualy give me a heads up when your comming. And besides, aren't you supose to be in bed? resting or something?"   
  
"I thoght I already answered that question?" she was stalling. He knew it.  
  
"Nope. I would have remembered." He said. Dagger began to fidget with the hem of the blanket. Zidane noticed she was nervous but didn't say anyhting. What could she possibly be nervous about? It was only him after all and they've talked about millions of stuff before. They knew eachother inside out. She was staring at the fire now. Zidane moved to sit beside her on the bed. If she noticed it didn't seem to phase her.  
  
"I-well, its just that....I think, I think that, I.." She growled in frustration and made the attempt to pull her hair out. Any other time Zidane would have laughed but he could tell she was having alot of trouble getting what was ever on her mind, off. "Nevermind." She said and began looking at the hem of the blanket again, twisting it between her fingeres.   
  
"Dagger, you can tell me anything, you know that." Dagger meet his gaze.  
  
"I know. ITs only a wast of time anyway. It won't do me any good." She looked back at the fire. "besides, what use is it to you whats on my mind?" Only the carackling of the fire and the wind and rain outside if the little room could be heard. Zidane didn't know how to answer that question. "I want to tell you." She began but her voice sounded hopeless "But every time I do try something happens, my tounge doesn't work and the words slipp away from me. I stutter and stumble as if I'v really got nothing to say." She sighed and fell into the hug he offred, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I'm sorry. I really want to tell you" Zidane said nothing. Kissing the top of her head, he told her that it was alright and when she wanted to talk he would be there to listen. She thanked him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Zidane, thinking she was asleep, began to gently ease out of her embrace, although reluctanly, and ease her into a comforable position on the bed. Heading to the floor where his bed was. "Zidane?" she asked just as he was about to lay down. The fire had died down considerably but the storm outside hadn't let up at all through out the night.  
  
"hmmm?"   
  
"Stay with me?" She asked. He was a little surprised and didn't quite know what to do. "come on, I wont break. Your being a pansy" He smiled at her as her eyes opened. She reached her hand out and he took it. climbing in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist as they both got comfortbale. "Alright, I take it back. you not a pansy." He smiled into her hair as she kissed his knuckle."Thank you." she said "For everything" Before he had a chance to respond she was asleep. He followed soon after, lulled by her breathing and the rythmic pattern if the rain hitting the roof.   
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 


	5. Make Up Your Mind

Hello. Me again!

Whew! 'bout time I got another chapter up, eh?

Since I'm still getting reviews from this story it got me in the mood to write another chapter. **This one is quite a bit shorter than my other **chapters but****hopefully its still up to your standards.

Good news, _I GOT SPELL CHECK_! No more suffering through my horrible spelling skills. Grammar is a totally other issue though but I don't think I'm too bad in that department. Anyway, review if you like and I guess that's it for me.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed before!

````````````````````````````

```````````````````````````````````````````

````````````````````````````

The morning came too soon for both Dagger and Zidane as the sun found its way into the small room through cracks in the makeshift blinds Zidane had constructed. Dagger had woken up before Zidane but had forgotten where she was. She had felt a pair of hands around her middle and began panicking, causing Zidane to wake with a start. After calming her down and reassuring her nothing was going to happen to her while he was around they settled back down in hopes of catching a few more minutes of sleep before it was stolen from them. Zidane knew Dagger was going to be in trouble if she wasn't at the castle before Steiner, personally, set out to look for her. He pulled Dagger closer to him, not wanting to move, and wondering if Rusty was even aware she was missing. He knew Beatrix knew but doubted she would tell Rusty. He didn't have to wonder very long before his bedroom door explode open with Steiner standing on the other side, looking very pissed. 

Dagger bolted up to a sitting position while Zidane merely raised himself so his one hand was holding his weight up on the bed while his other was still around Daggers waist, his head was just behind Daggers shoulder and looking very bored.  

"YOU!" Steiner bellowed pointing his hand violently past Dagger. Zidane let his forehead drop to Daggers shoulder and let an array of colourful vocabulary leave his mouth in a mumble. Dagger dropped her head into her hands and mumbled a few choice words of her own before Steiner was given another chance to say anything. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"If I throw a stick, will you go away?" Zidane asked, voice muffled by his hands over his face, obviously very bored with the situation. 

"How –dare you!" Steiner stammered. "Why, I never-"

"Look, I told you everything." He interrupted "Just ask her! We didn't do anything alright." He snapped. Steiner jabbed his finger in Zidanes face

"Get rid of that attitude, it wont work with me." 

"I don't have an attitude; I have a personality you can't handle." Zidane crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the chair he was forced into. Steiner was practically seething with rage. Zidane wasn't telling him anything, well, nothing he wanted to hear anyway and was being a smart-ass to boot.  Steiner hated smart-asses. He leaned down until he was face to face with Zidane. 

" I really, really dislike you right now." He spoke through his teeth and this caused Zidane to smiled.

"You may pretend to dislike me," he began "but deep, deep down, you know you hate me." Before Steiner could do anything Beatrix burst through the door.

"What, on gods green earth,  is the meaning of this Steiner!" She yelled, causing Steiner to shrink back in fear upon hearing her voice. "Today is my day off! Do you understand! OFF!" Beatrix advanced on Steiner, cornering him "So why the hell did Princess Garnet send a message to my room, which woke me up from a much needed sleep, saying you have, yet again, put Zidane under arrest for doing nothing!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"  She bellowed, slapping him up-side the head. Zidane smirked. "Get that smirk off your face right now!" She snapped at Zidane without turning around. The smirk quickly disappeared off his face. Now quite red in the face and very displeased she gave each a look, its warning clear as crystal. "Both of you, GROW UP!"  She than slammed her fist on the table near the wall, turned on her heel and slammed the door shut with a definite thud. 

"I blame you" Zidane said, no longer bored. Steiner began to stutter indignantly. 

"What! Me? But-but, it…its not my fault!"

"I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you. There's a difference." Zidane tapped him on the head and gave a quick wave over his shoulder "Catch ya later Rusty." And with that Zidane left the room that he spent most of his one sided conversations with Rusty in, glad to get that over with. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"I think we're jinxed." Came Daggers depressing comment from behind Zidane. They were sitting back to back in the grass, She picking a flower apart in her hands and he watching a beetle find its way through the maze the grass created. They had found their way to her garden to get out of the way of Beatrix's deadly rampage through the castle, (she seemed to be having a great time scaring all those who came within a 10 meter radius of her), and  Steiner who was looking for reason to kick Zidane out of the castle and avoid Beatrix at the same time. Both Beatrix and Steiner had forbidden Dagger to leave the castle but they didn't specify on whether Zidane had to go or not so he automatically assumed not, much to Daggers relief and Steiner's chagrin. 

"I don't think jinxed is the word." Came his reply. "Its more like, 'I think were doomed'." She caught the joking tone in his voice and jabbed him in the back with her elbow. 

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." She stated. He smiled and she could feel him shrug behind her.

"Sorry."  

"But seriously though, I can picture the gods, sitting up there on their clouds, or stars, or whatever Gods sit on, and just watching.

'Oh, look, guys!' one would gasp. 'Look, look! It's that Dagger girl! She's happy again!'

'You're kidding me!' The next would say. 'Dammit! Can't that girl take a hint!'

'Geez,' I can picture a third complaining. 'We've got to do something about that. Why doesn't she just stay miserable like a good little mortal?!'

Yeah . . . I can see it."  

Zidane began laughing.

"Aww, come on Dagger, its not that bad." He said poking her in the side, "we're together now aren't we? And Beatrix and Steiner are no where 'round. Its not like you have to impress some suitor in an hour." Dagger became suddenly very quite and this worried Zidane. Especially since he just mentioned suitors. "Dagger?" he asked, turning around to face her. Her face bore no expression as she looked up to meet Zidanes eyes.

"Do you remember yesterday when I came over." He nodded slowly, not quite catching where she was going with all of this. "Do you remember how I tried to tell you something but couldn't find the proper words?" He nodded again, not liking the sound of her voice. She gave an exasperated sigh and seemed to be composing herself. 

"Dagger?" Zidane asked again. 

"Their- their making me pick a suitor."  She blurted, suddenly finding the grass very, very interesting. Zidane pulled back in shock.

"What!" He gasped. "I-I.." 

"Gods, this wasn't the way things were suppose to work out!" She gave another exasperated sigh and fell back on to the grass so she was now staring at the sky. Zidane looked hurt. "well….say something." She almost pleaded. 

"Your giving up?" he asked, still in shock. She gave him an apologetic look. 

"What do you expect me to do?" She defended "I have people pulling at me left and right to make the right choices and I'm so exhausted from fighting them, I just don't want to fight any more."

"So of course the easiest thing to do is give in." He was on his feet now, headed towards the exit, clearly upset. 

"Zidane!" Dagger raced to her feet to try and catch up with him. "Can't you at least pretend to be happy for me?"

"Yay." He said with a complete lack of enthusiasm. Dagger grabbed him around the arm roughly to turn him around, only then realizing how much taller he actually was compared to her. 

"What's the matter with you?"  She shouted jabbing him in the chest. 

"Me!? What's the matter with you!? For 8 months you have bitched and moaned and complained about having to spend five minutes with theses guy's and suddenly someone tells you that you have to pick one and that's it? You give in? What happened to the Dagger I knew that didn't take orders from anyone. Especially when it concerned her personal life."  It wasn't said as a question but somehow he still expected an answer from her. 

"Why do you care all of a sudden? I was simply telling you, as one friend to another. I wasn't asking for your permission."  Zidane winced at her words.

"Just friends huh?" He asked and turned to make his way to the door again, obviously not pleased with the way the conversation turned. 

"Dammit Zidane! If you have a problem with me don't walk away!" He stopped his stride and turned to look at her but maintained the distance he had put between them.  

"You want to know what my problem is? You cant seem to make up your god-damn mind! That's my problem! I'm tired of playing guessing games with you Dagger-"

"Excuse me!?" Zidane didn't think Dagger could look more offended. "I'm playing guessing games!? These meetings with suitors are mandatory Zidane! I thought you understood that! Not like your little excursions with your many girlfriends. God knows what you do with them when I'm not around. What were there names again? Mandy, Lena, Phallon, Ashley….." She had her hand off and was ticking the names off with her fingers. "Shall I continue?" Dagger closed the distance between them rapidly and was jabbing him in the chest repeatedly with her index finger. Zidane rolled his eyes.

"Gee Dagger, never pegged you for the jealous type. Gods, even Rusty has more self control than that." His tone was thick with criticism. She shot him a glare as the tears pushed their way to the surface no matter how hard she fought them back. Zidane grabbed her hand by the wrist to stop her from jabbing him.

"So why don't you go and marry Steiner than!" She hollered. 

"Because I'm not in love with Steiner!" He hollered back. 

Daggers eyes widened as she place her free hand to her heart automatically, surprise evident on her face. Zidanes eyes were dead set on hers, fully aware of what he just admitted. 

"Zidane-" she began, but was cut short when his mouth came crashing down on hers, putting on hold whatever thought she was about to speak. 

The kiss, although it was anything but sweet, ended much too soon for both of them. Resting his forehead against hers he almost sounded like a lost child.

"Please-please don't choose-" but it was his turn to be cut short. Dagger didn't think she would ever stop kissing him. She didn't want to. He could feel her smile against his mouth. 

"I think I'd much rather be in love with you." 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````


End file.
